


Doting

by MooksMookin



Series: tumblr prompt memes [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, worried bf cares for injured bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi worries about Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doting

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is practically nonexistent im here to change this
> 
> prompt meme from tumblr

Hinata bit his lip, fingers still playing with the edge of his shirt, an embarrassed flush decorating his cheeks. “Iwaizumi-san, really, I-”

Iwaizumi’s expression twitched with impatience. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Hinata inhaled, letting out a shaky breath after at Iwaizumi’s commanding tone. He finally tore off his shirt in one go, wincing as the fabric tugged painfully against the wound on his side. He knew he- he shouldn’t be embarrassed, especially with the more pressing matter at hand.

Iwaizumi sighed, reaching for the first aid kit and began cleaning the wound. Hinata winced at the sting, trying his best not to pull away or squirm. The room was silent, save for Hinata’s sharp intake of breaths every time the slight twinge of pain shot through him.

It wasn’t even that bad. Sure, it was a little deeper than a scratch, but it was nothing to be too worried about. Hinata, with his constant roughhousing, was used to getting a few bruises or scratches here and there.

Iwaizumi always saw it as more, worried over it more. He constantly told Hinata to be more careful, not to get hurt. Even through his roughness, Hinata could see that Iwaizumi cared for him. Doted on him. Made him feel special, important.

Maybe that was why Hinata liked him so much.

“Alright,” Iwaizumi said, pulling back. His voice immediately pulled Hinata out of his thoughts. A worried scowl rested on his face, his eyebrows pinched as he looked Hinata in the eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but heaved a heavy breath as he ran a hand through his short hair. He pulled his lips into a thin line before looking at Hinata again.

“Y’know,” Iwaizumi began. “You’re gonna get yourself killed one day.”

Hinata wanted to scoff. To say he wasn’t _that_ reckless. Instead, he looked towards the ground, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

Iwaizumi pulled the smaller boy into his arms, careful to watch for his wound. “You’re fine. Just-” He ruffled up Hinata’s hair before patting it back down. “-be more careful.”

Hinata snuggled into Iwaizumi’s chest, hands going around to rest on his back. The feeling of Iwaizumi’s hands on his bare skin made it tingle, made his heart beat so much faster. “I will,” he promised, like he always does.

Iwaizumi pulled back, saying something about how they needed to get going. Hinata reluctantly let go, accepting Iwaizumi’s hand as he put it out as an offer to help him stand up. A smile made it’s way onto Hinata’s face as Iwaizumi kept holding onto his hand, even after they left the room. An unspoken fondness hovered between them.

He was glad Iwaizumi liked him back.

**Author's Note:**

> yell @ me about iwahina on my tumblr mooksmookin


End file.
